El nuevo estudiante (LysandroxVictor) Corazon de melon
by Fatisaku Dokuro
Summary: Víctor es un nuevo estudiante en el Sweet Amoris. Pero al toparse con Lysandro muchas cosas cambian y surgen sentimientos que el no se había imaginado. Un día tienen que hacer equipo para un proyecto, y el resultado es que estarán los dos solos sin saber que pasara.


El nuevo Estudiante

(LysandroxVictor) (Lystor)

-Al parece hoy tenemos a nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Víctor-el señor Fárres hizo que pasara-Puedes sentarte-miro algún lugar disponible en la mesas-puede sentarte en la mesa donde esta Lysandro, es aquel chico que está sumido en la lectura de su cuaderno.  
-Esto no funcionara.-me dije. Tenía tiempo queriendo expresar esa palabra de otra manera.  
Escuche como alguien movió la silla que estaba a mi lado llamando mi atención. No podía dejarlo sentarse allí, Castiel se enfadaría… o algo por lo parecido.  
-Disculpe, esa silla esta-  
Me sorprendio un poco ver que me tan miraba directamente a los ojos.  
-¿Está ocupada?  
Su voz era ruda y varonil, con una tonalidad algo desinteresada.  
-Es solo que mi amigo suele sentarse cuando viene, siempre en esa silla.  
Al parecer no le importo y se sento.  
-No puedo hacer nada, son órdenes del profesor.-Se sento.  
Suspire un poco y deje pasar aquel suceso. No quería ser una persona maleducada y esperare a la hora de descanso para presentarme adecuadamente. Por el momento necesito concentrarme en lo primordial, terminar esta cancion.  
-Oye tu-su voz resonó más cerca de mi oído, más de lo normal. Me pareció un poco molesto.  
-¿Sucede algo?-trate de ser cortes.  
-¿Qué tanto haces? ¿Tan importante son esos garabatos?  
''Garabatos'' ''Si no sabe lo que hago, es mejor sellar los labios y no decir nada'' No podía decir eso, seria descortés y tampoco no es normal, que yo piense en las actitudes de las personas.  
-Solo escribo y si, para mí lo que escribo es algo importante. Te pido una disculpa si te molesta.  
-Pero no te has dado cuenta que todos ya salieron al descanso.  
Mire a mí alrededor y tenía toda la razón.  
-¿No vas a salir?-pregunto.  
-No, estoy ocupado.  
-Vaya que eres aburrido…  
-¿Disculpa?  
Este hombre, comenzaba a ser algo molesto.  
-Te la llevas todo el día con ese cuaderno metido en las narices. Aburres.  
-Entonces soy un experimento de diversión ¿o algo por lo parecido? No debes de hablar de las personas así, cuando no las conoces.  
-Entonces te puedo conocer mejor.  
Su mirada choco contra la mía, era bastante potente.  
-¿Por qué tanta afán por conocerme, si soy tan aburrido?  
Quería terminar esta terrible conversación lo más pronto posible.  
-¿No puedo? ¿Acaso te molesto?  
-¿Ahora me quieres hacer tu presa o algo así? –Me levante-Necesito un lugar más callado, con tu permiso.  
-Aburrido~  
Pero que hombre tan absurdo, por primera vez sentia que una persona me causaba irritación a mi persona.  
Y así fue, día tras día. Semana tras semana. Hasta Castiel se metió donde no lo llamaban, fue tan impulsivo como para gritarle cosas, a lo cuales él ni siquiera se inmuto. Es mas recibía aquellas oraciones como gratas palabras con aquella sonrisa sarcástica. Castiel estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero lo tuve que detener. No podíamos llegar a tal nivel, solo porque no me dejaba en paz. Aunque lo he de admitir, si hacia otra cosa mas así de molesta, sentia que mi paciencia se agotaría. Cosa que jamás pense que sucedería.  
-Chicos, tendremos trabajos en equipos. La persona que tengan a su lado izquierdo será su pareja.  
Me negaba, lo negaba hasta con la mirada.  
-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
-Por nada.-suspire. Acomode mis libros y los metí en el bolso.  
-Recuerden que la investigación se entregara mañana. Se pueden retirar.  
-Oye Lysandro-escuche su voz-Tu libreta.

Ya muchas veces se habia dado la oportunidad de encontrarla por mí. Porque tanto afán conmigo.  
-Gracias.-la tome.  
-¿Oye, en tu casa o en la mía?  
-¿Ha?  
-El trabajo recuerda.  
-Espera un momento, necesito recoger algunas cosas en los vestuarios.  
-Te acompaño.  
Y así lo hizo me siguió hasta los vestuarios. No pronuncio ni una pequeña palabra en todo el tiempo. Por alguna razón eso hizo el aura un poco incomoda. No hablaba mucho, pero solía escuchar su voz lo suficiente como para molestarme.  
Llegamos y abrí mi casillero.  
Revolví un poco buscando las cosas que necesitaba hasta que por fin las encontré. Me di media vuelta y allí estaba parado con una sonrisa picara y aquella mirada de depredador viendo a su próxima presa.  
-P-pasa algo…  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir profundamente ante tal acercamiento.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pongo nervioso?  
-Por supuesto-trate de alejarlo con un pequeño empujón- no se deben de acercar tanto al espacio personal de una persona. Es molesto.  
-Es una lástima-Cerro el casillero de un golpe. Sus brazos amenazaban con no dejarme ir.  
¿Por qué no me podía mover? Porque-  
Pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Me habia dejado impresionado.  
Lo separe de mi hecho una furia.  
-¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-Lo lance tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.  
-Maldicion Lysandro-se levanto-eres encantador hasta cuando te enojas.  
¡¿Qué demonios decía!? Escuchaba salir palabras de su boca. Pero mi mente no las captaba en su totalidad.  
-No es que me interesen los hombres, en realidad es la primera vez que uno me llama la atención. Aunque ese beso fue algo tosco y nada romantico.  
-Déjate de estupideces, Víctor. Con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega.  
-¿Y quién está jugando? Si uno no ataca, en la historia nada avanzara.  
Tome mis cosas y me fue totalmente disgustado. Pero lo que más odiaba era aquella extraña sensación en mis labios y aquel recuerdo. Por primera vez en mi vida quisiera ser más despistado y olvidar aquella escena.  
-Estúpido Víctor.  
Esa noche ni siquiera pude dormir, me sentia extraño. Hasta pense en no ir al instituto. Pero como todo hombre tenía que cerrar esta extraña historia, no podía escapar.  
-¿Te pasa algo?-Leigh me hablo.  
-No.  
Ignore todas sus preguntas, quería mantener mi mente lo más tranquila y serena, ya que pronto vería al detonador de mi paciencia.  
Cuando llegue al instituto no veía señales de él.  
-Nathaniel-no perdía nada en preguntar.  
- ¿Has visto a Víctor?  
-¿Víctor? Si, ha estado en el patio todo este tiempo.  
-Gracias.-Me di media vuelta, pero cuando lo hice, allí, estaba caminando a mi dirección.  
Me quede paralizado, quería decirle algunas cosas pero ¡¿Por qué no me podía mover!? Ademas… ¡¿Por qué me estaba sonrojando ante su presencia?! En mi cabeza solo pasaba una y otra vez aquella escena, una y otra vez.  
Paso por un lado sin ni si quiera notar mi presencia ¿O tal vez… la ignoraba? No se lo iba a permitir, no le iba a permitir que jugara así.  
Todo el día estuvo ignorándome por completo.  
-Oye-escuche su voz.  
Mi corazón se acelero con tan solo escucharlo.  
-Hoy en mi casa, por lo del proyecto.  
-No. Iremos a mi casa.  
Parecio sorprenderse. Al menos así estaríamos en un territorio conocido y Leigh estaría vigilándonos, así no aria nada inapropiado cerca de mí.  
Cuando por fin las clases habian acabado se acerco a mí y yo tome dirección a la salida. Nuevamente aquella atmosfera se apoderaba de todo nuestro alrededor.  
Llegamos y abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa encontré a Rosa y Leigh preparándose para ir a alguna parte.  
-¿Van a alguna parte?-pregunte.  
-Lys, si. Como hoy es el día libre de Leigh iremos a pasear al centro comercial. Ha, hola Víctor.-Saludo Rosalya.  
-Entonces nos vamos. Si tiene hambre pidan algo por teléfono. Deje dinero en la mesa.  
No habia escuchado nada, solo en mi mente recorría que estaríamos solos… SOLOS.  
El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me despertó de mis pensamientos. Tenía que tomar valor, acaso me cohibía estar con otro hombre por el simplemente hecho de estar solos… era un pensamiento vago y estúpido.  
Tome el valor y nos sentamos en la sala.  
-Traeré el computador-Le dije.  
Era yo el que pensaba cosas extrañas, simplemente mi cerebro me jugaba una mala jugada y mi corazón simplemente lo acompañaba, así de facil…si eso era. Simples imaginaciones mías.  
Me senté y el se sento a mi lado. Comenzamos a buscar la información necesaria, pero porque por cada segundo que pasaba me ponía así.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te pones así? Esa no es la información que buscamos.-parecia enfadado.- ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estas muy raro.  
Creo que esa era mi línea…  
-¿Me estas escuchando? Lysandr-  
-Creo que aquí la persona que ha estado actuando extraño es otra-tenía que decir lo que me incomodaba, no pensaba quedarme callado hasta que las cosas no se aclararan.  
-¿Qué? ¿De hablas? yo no he estado actuando extraño.  
Una pequeña risa de disgusto salio de mis labios.  
-¿Qué no? Haz estado evitándome toda la mañana. Extraño de ti, ya que siempre estabas allí para molestarme.  
-Pues pense que después de… aquello, ya no querrías hablarme.  
-Después del beso dices tú. Primero juegas con los sentimientos de una persona y luego la dejas tirada porque ''la hiciste sentir mal'' ¿Qué hombre hace eso?  
-Mejor mantén callada esa boca. No vine buscando problemas, ¿tienes un problema porque sienta atracción por ti? Simplemente es eso…o…-me miro.-¿Has estado pensando en eso todo el tiempo? ¿E-espera… nunca has besado a alguien?  
Al parecer la risa le gano en ese momento.  
-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Para mí el amor es algo importante que no se le da a cualquiera.  
-Entonces-comenzaba nuevamente a acecharme.- ¿me puedes decir que sientes por mi? Si quieres puedo repetir lo de ayer.  
-N-no espe-  
Pude sentir como introducía su lengua dentro de mi boca.  
Se separo un poco de mi.  
-Lysandro, para dar mejores besos se abre un poco más la boca.-La señalo con una sonrisa burlona.  
Este hombre… desde cuando… desde cuando…  
Volvio a besarme pero ahora un poco mas brusco, no podía creer lo que le estaba dejando hacer. Pero por alguna razón, hacia que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevara cada vez más por cada beso que me daba.  
-Si seguimos así, no pienso detenerme.  
No sabía lo que hacía, mi mente estaba vacía y solo aquella desesperación de conocer lo que venía. Me abalance sobre él y lo bese.  
-Encantador hasta cuando atacas. Conejito. No sabía que eras tan atrevido, que escondido te lo tenías.  
Su beso fue tan salvaje que me tomo desprevenido, el sofá quedaba pequeño para nosotros dos. Me levanto como pudo y trato de llevarme a la habitación más cercana.  
Me tiro a la cama y amenazadoramente se puso sobre mí.  
-¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo verdad?  
Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi traje, hasta desabrochar el último botón. Dejando al descubierto mi abdomen por completo.  
Sus manos eran ásperas y grandes, pero sus labios se sentían suaves y húmedos. Aquellos besos sentían que subían más y más mi temperatura. Sentí como con una mano se deshizo del cinto y desabrocho mis pantalones. Este hombre iba en serio.  
Lance un suspiro al sentir que tocaba algo por allá abajo.  
-Quita esa cara… o parecerá que estoy violando.-se rio-¿no se siente bien?  
No podía negar que me estaba excitando más de la cuenta. Pero por cada movimiento que hacía con su mano sentia que mis cinco sentidos se desvanecían por completo.  
-Ya detente.-trate de decirle entre respiraciones entre cortadas.  
-Porque… si me detengo no sentirás la mejor parte.  
Cerré mis ojos y trate de mantener ese gemido entre labios.  
-Porque te callas ¿no se siente bien? Me gusta escuchar tu voz.  
Apretó un poco mas mi miembro, haciéndome que soltara aquel gemido que me estaba callando.  
Mi corazón no dejaba de acelerarse más y más.  
-Bueno, creo que es todo…-se limpio su mano.  
Y se bajo de mí.  
Lo tome del brazo y lo tumbe a la cama.  
-¿Acaso piensas dejarme así?  
-No puedo negar que verte de ese modo, no me excite. Sudando, con la camisa entre abierta y esperando algo más.  
Me atrajo hacia él y comencé a desprenderlo de toda su ropa. El rápidamente tomo el control de la situación.  
Y por cada segundo que pasaba sentíamos que íbamos a explotar.  
-Pero que lindo tatuaje….  
Me encontrar de espaldas contra él.  
-Ahora, es mejor que estés preparado y te relajes.  
Comencé a sentir algo caliente introduciéndose. Pero no sabía si el dolor o la excitación era más grande.  
-Lysandro, ya llegamos ¿Dónde estás?  
Esa era la voz de Leigh.  
Pero al parecer Víctor estaba concentrado en otra cosa.  
-Para…para…-le dije.  
-Ignóralos.  
Escuche que tocaron la puerta.  
-Hermano ¿estas allí?  
Estaba a punto de explotar por cada movimiento de Victor hacia, mi voz… nuevamente mi voz quería salir.  
-¿Hermano?  
-S-si-trate de sonar lo más normal posible.-E-estamos ocupados, s-s-saldremos en un momento.  
-Está bien, de todos modos solamente venimos por unas cosas. Nos retiramos.  
Los dos habíamos explotado, habíamos llegado al climax.  
-Escucha bien Lysandro…-se acerco a mi oído-eres mío y eso no lo olvides.  
Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. No podía creer que había caído por alguien así… Me llevo a lo locura en segundos. Perdí por completo la compostura…. Pero acaso… ¿eso no es el amor?  
Podría ser… ¿Qué Víctor… me haya enamorado y apenas… me acabo de dar cuenta?  
No podía creer el tipo de hombre por el que fui a caer.


End file.
